


OC NONSENSE

by Gayyams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OCs - Freeform, and profiles, just a bunch of oc stories, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayyams/pseuds/Gayyams





	

 

MONEY  
[Shitty Ref](https://imgur.com/gallery/dMyEp)

"HahaaHA! The hero life ain't for me."

**Real Name:** Alex Scherer  
**Other Names:** Money  
**Age:** 34  
**Height:** 6'2"  
**Nationality:** American  
**Occupation:** Theif  
**Base:** Florida (Formerly), Overwatch HQ (Formerly)  
**Affiliation:** Blackwatch (Formerly)  
**Relations:** Dan Scherer (Father)  
Al Scherer (Brother)  
**Voice:** Jenna Slate

 **Personality:** Money is a verbally berative individual, taking more to hateful words than anything. They often act tough even when they physically arent. They are prideful, brash, and aggressive, although this can be set aside for missions. They tend to laugh almost too much, flaunting their limited abilities like they are much more than they are. They always take an inch ane make it a mile. They have little to no respect for others, tending to underestemate their opponents to the bitter end.  
**Appearance:** Money stands taller than others, but this does not mean they are more muscular in any way. Money is incredibly thin, bordering on unhealthy. They do eat, but they work off whatever theyve eaten rather quickly. Their hair (although hidden in their hood) is sandy blonde. They also have blue eyes. Their face is roundish and soft under their hood. Their hood that usually obscures their entire face is black with grayish bugfilm eyes (so they can see and breathe), and a big, comical smile with a blood red tongue. The hood only shows some of their neck, nothing else. Their hoodie is often open with just the cords tied together. The jacket is black with faux fur on the cuffs and bottom. Their undershirt is blood red and slightly dirty. Their pants are the same dirty, but are gray instead. They wear heavy duty yet quiet shoes.

QUOTES  
**ABILITY: DUCK**  
"Alle-oop!"  
"Try again, this time AIM!"

**ABILITY: THEIF'S SIPHON**  
"Too many of you! TIME TO CULL THE HERD!" (Hostile)  
"CULL THE HERD!" (Friendly)

**HERO SELECTED**  
"Haha, ohhh, this is gonna be fun!"

**DURING SET UP**  
"Just a little bit longer before I can tear people apart!"  
"Wonder how much that might get me?"  
"A bird in the hand is worth two to some other cheapskate!"

**RESPAWN**  
"Okay, let's try that again."  
"AGAIN!"  
"Woo, more time to kill. Haha!"  
"Haha!"  
"TRYIN' TA GET RIDDA ME? NOT GONNA HAPPEN."  
"Theeere we go."

**PICK UP HEALTH PACK**  
"I don't need any help with these babies around."  
"Go suck a big one!"

**ON FIRE**  
"Really, could anyone expect less?"  
"Hand over your valuables and you might get spared!"

**DAMAGE BOOSTED**  
"Hit harder? Sure!"

**DISCORD ORB RECEIVED**  
"Ah hell!"  
"Some monk..."

**VOTED EPIC**  
"Like always."  
"HAHA! BOW DOWN!"

**VOTED LEGENDARY**  
"Oh _hell_ yeah."

**STUNNED**  
"He-"

**ENEMY RESURRECTION**  
"Ah hell, all that work I did for nothing."

**RESURRECTED**  
"Get up idiots, we have more to do!"

**HERO CHANGE**  
"The only good choice is the Money choice.!"  
"Haha!"

**SNIPER SIGHTED**  
"Anyone else see that?"

**ENEMY SIGHTED**  
"Oh look! Prey!"  
"Wonder whatcha have?"

**TURRET SIGHTED**  
"Of course..."

**ENEMY HAS A TELEPORTER**  
"Those hellions! They have a teleporter!"

**TELEPORTER SIGHTED**  
"Aye! Lookie what I have here!"

**ALLY DAMAGED**  
"Watch it!"  
"Don't make me help!"

**NANO-BOOSTED**  
"Oh HELL yes!"  
"BRING IT ON!"

**TIME RUNNING OUT (Defense)**  
"Hey hey! Just a little more!"  
"Hell! Keep on!"

**TIME RUNNING OUT (Attack)**  
"Hit them hard and fast!"  
"Give them hell!!"

**POINT BEING CAPTURED (Defense)**  
"Guys? Anyone gonna get the door?"  
"WAKE UP! SOMEONES COMIN'!"  
"Hell!"

**CAPTURING POINT**  
"This is mine now. Back off maybe?" "Am I the only one that knows what the point is?"

**POINT LOST**  
"I should stop trusting y'all."

**PAYLOAD STUCK**  
"Oh? Really? Gonna be like this?"

**ESCORTING PAYLOAD (Attack)**  
"Move move move move move move move."  
"Beat them off!"  
"C'mon! Can't this thing move any faster!"

**PAYLOAD MOVING (Defense)**  
"Someone grab that?"  
"Oh they aren't as stupid as I thought. Huh. GETTEM."

**FINAL BLOW ELIMINATIONS**  
"Hah! Get ruined!"  
"Suck it up and die!"  
"Nothing personal, kid."  
"HAH!"  
"Praise me!"  
"My kill! My kill!"  
"You'll bow down one day!"

**HELLO**  
"Whazzup?"  
"Hello!"

**THANK YOU**  
"Tch! Not like I needed that."  
"Thanks, I guess."  
"Tch."

**ACKNOWLEDGE**  
"Sure."  
"YEAH!"

**NEED HEALING**  
"Getting real low..."  
"Hell!"

**GROUP UP**  
"Gather 'round you ugly ducks!"  
"Meet up!"  
"C'mere!"

**ULTIMATE (0%-89%)**  
"Dammit dammit dammit!"

**ULTIMATE STATUS (90%-99%)**  
"Aaaaalmost!"

**ULTIMATE STATUS (100%)**  
"GET READY TO DIE! HAHA!"

 

**Role:** Offense  
**Health:** 150  
**Summary:** Money uses one of their signature silver pistols, Backburner or Alice, to dispatch enemies and siphon their health. Their speed allows them to dart around opponents and stay alive.  
**Abilities:**  
_Passive_  
"Swiftfoot"  
Money uses their gained strength in the legs to move faster than most opponents. They only slow in harsh weather.

 _Weapon (Primary Fire)_  
"Alice Alice"  
STATS  
Type: Single shot  
Damage: 30-60  
Falloff: 15 meters  
Rate of Fire: 3 per second  
Ammo: 8  
Reload Time: 1.5 seconds  
Headshot: ✓  
OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION  
Money looses a shot of their secondary gun, Alice.

 _Weapon (Secondary Fire)_  
"Steal" Type: Single shot  
Damage: 20-40  
Falloff: 10 meters  
Rate of Fire: 2 per second  
Ammo: 6  
Reload Time: 2.5 seconds  
Headshot: ✕  
OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION  
Money fires Backburner, inflicting damage and healing themself equal to the damage dealt.

 _Ability_  
"Doubletime"  
Movement speed: 45 meters per second  
Duration: 0.5 seconds  
Cooldown: 10 seconds  
OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION  
Money holsters their guns to get a boost of speed to get out of a sticky situation.

 _Ability_  
"Duck"  
Movement speed: 45 meters per second  
Duration: 0.2 seconds  
Cooldown: 3 seconds  
OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION  
Money squats down to dodge most projectiles.  
  
_Ultimate Ability_  
"Thief's Siphon"  
Type: Melee  
Damage: 120 per bullet  
Movement speed: 6 meters per second  
Maximum range: 25 meters  
Rate of fire: 2 bullets per second  
Casting time: 5 seconds  
Duration: 3 seconds  
Headshot: ✕  
Charge required: 1500  
OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION  
Money stills themself, taking precision aim at a single target, hitting them with a barrage of bullets and siphoning off all of their health while dealing horrible damage.

 **Story:** Money is a traveling mercenary theif that relishes in battle. They claim that everything will be theirs.

Money uses twin pistols named Alice and Backburner. Alice, while being relatively normal, is lighter than the average pistol. Backburner, on the other hand, employs use of nanotech that siphons the very life force of whatever its buried in and sends it over wavelengths back to the gun, which then sends it into the weilder.

 **Background:** Money was raised in the darker parts of America, having to fight for everything they had since their father, Dan "Father Pride" Scherer, was the head of the local gang. Money adapted to having to duke it out with their fellow gang members and even other gangs for whatever they got. This trained them to be unforgiving and a little batty.  
When their older brother Al took over the gang, they had to deal with more and more pressure to be his little lapdog. They did not want that, taking no interest in the assassins life, and thusly they left, taking Al's beloved silver pistols with them. Of course, this angered Al, who left on his own to pursue his runaway sibling.  
This resulted in a four year long chase, with the final battle dictating who would live. Needless to say, Money was ruthless in their killing of their older brother. The gang evaporated upon their leaders death, to which Money only laughed. This marked their true decent into being a criminal.  
Money soon decided that living in America where previous gang members still wanted them dead was not a good idea, so they moved abroad. While in Spain, they met and beat up a rising scientist and demanded one thing from her in return for her life; a weapon upgrade. The scientist messed with Money's guns so that Alice was smaller and lighter, but just as deadly. Backburner was made a bit heavier, but shot out bullets that could siphon life force back to Money. After that was done, Money killed the scientist with her own weapons.  
That murder lead to Money being pursued by Overwatch as they moved through France. This lead to a run-in with an Overwatch member, who managed to capture the rogue Money. They were given an ultimatum: die or join. So Money joined Overwatch. They were put in Blackwatch under Commander Reyes. They were usually sent on assassination missions for their speed and swiftness of their killing. But one day, a month before the fall of Overwatch, they never came back. It was amazing they had stayed as long as they did, anyway.  
When the recall happened, Money was informed through an old connection. Money took no heed to the notification, simply staying farther away from Overwatch headquarters. They have been sighted back in Spain as of late.


End file.
